


Siblings

by krissy09



Series: Siblings AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean likes Cas, M/M, Naomi and John are married, Nice Naomi, Past John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Step-Brothers, They are step brothers, but wait, cas likes dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissy09/pseuds/krissy09
Summary: "Cas was Dean's stepbrother. They were six months apart, Cas being older. Dean's dad married Cas' mom when they were seven. They were super close when they were younger but then something happened. They grew apart. Now the only thing they share is a room and every once in a blue moon a joint, but that wasn't very often."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I worked on this all weekend, I tried working on my other stories but this kept nagging at me. My brain kept saying I needed to right this. So here it is. I'm not sure if more will come or not. It's kinda a coin toss, but as also the deciding factor is all of you. Let me know what y'all think.

Dean lay on to his top bunk, metallica ringing through his head phones. He needed to be doing his english paper, but oh well. There was really nothing he wanted to do more than just disappear into his bed. Today had been rough. Fucking Amara. He was done, so done. He’s a lot of things but he never cheated on that bitch but did that matter, no not at all.

He was between songs when the bedroom door burst open and slammed shut within the same moment. That little bastard better be hope he didn’t wake up his mother. Dean would kick his ass if they lost their door again. Cas flopped down on the bottom bunk so hard it shook Dean. He removed his headphones, “What the fuck, man?” he asked leaning over and looking down toward the floor.

“Nothing, Dean,” Cas pretty much sighed as he laid back on his pillows. Looking at Cas, Dean noticed that Cas looked a little more disheveled than usual. His messy hair was messier than when Dean had briefly seen him a school.

“Whatever,” Dean sat back up and pushed his headphone back over his ears.

Cas was Dean’s step brother. They were six months apart, Cas being older. Dean’s dad married Cas’s mom when they were seven. They were super close when they were younger, but then something happened. They grew apart. Now the only thing they share is a room and every once in a blue moon a joint, but that wasn’t very often.

They had both started their senior year about two months ago. So far, other than fucking Amara, Dean’s year had been great. He had lead the football team to victory five out of the six games, including the homecoming game, 45 to 24. It was great. But not as great as the moment that he was named homecoming king and Amara was his queen. It was amazing and then that night, yeah he wasn’t going into details of that night. 

Fucking Amara, his brain supplied again. 

Everything was great until he walked in on her and some fucking blond guy. They were fucking in the storage closet that her and Dean usually fool around in. So the hell with her. 

Dean had finished Metallica and moved on to AC/DC before he got hungry and climbed off his bed to go into the kitchen. His feet hit the floor and eyes drifted down to Cas’ bunk. He was laid on his side, not making a sound, but Dean could see his back and shoulder shaking just enough to be noticed. Dean took a breath about to say something to Cas, but he couldn’t think of a thing, so he left he room. 

In the kitchen, Dean put together a sandwich and checked his phone. It was only four thirty. Naomi, his step-mother had to go into work at six so she was asleep upstairs. John, his dad, left this morning on a weekend sheriff retreat, and he won't be getting back home until Monday morning.

Dean looked down at his phone again. Sam should be done with tutoring soon. Sam was Dean’s younger brother. He was a freshman this year and the teachers already had him tutoring. The kid was brilliant, and Dean could not be more proud of him.

It was also Sam’s weekend to go to their mom’s. Dean didn’t go anymore. It used to be the best part of the month, then Dean got older, and he realised that main reason he liked going over was for the pie. Then she started dating a guy named Michael and Dean just really didn’t like going over there with him there so he stopped going. 

Sam walked in while Dean was pouring himself a glass of tea. “Hey Sammy,” he called over his shoulder, “when’s Mom coming to get you today. 

“I don’t know.” Sam answered walking to his room, across the hall from Dean and Cas’ room. 

Dean walked over to the table with his sandwich on a plate and his drink. He ate and passed time playing on his phone. When his sandwich was finished and his glass empty, he went back to the kitchen and dumped them in the dishwasher. 

The house was unusually quiet. Normally there would be arguing and bickering over what was playing and who got the remote, but there was none of that today. Dean took the opportunity and walked into the living room, plopping down on a dark suede couch, and picked the remote up off the coffee table. 

He was halfway through an episode of Dr. Sexy, M.D. when the doorbell rang. He was almost certain that it was his mom, so he jumped up and went to answer it. He walked in the doorway of the two half walls that separated the living room from the foyer. 

Sure enough, when he opened the front door, Mary was standing on the porch, and she was smirking. “You know she’s asleep don’t you,” Dean laughed as he pulled his mom into a hug.

“How have you been, Sweetie?” she asked as they broke apart.

“I’m good, Mama. Come in, I’ll go get, Sammy.” Dean left Mary standing in the foyer. He walked back through the living room, dining room and a small hallway with Dean and Cas’ on one side and Sam’s on the other. 

Dean knocked on the door before opening it, “Mom’s here. Come on,” Sam picked his bag up off his bed and followed out Dean out of the house.

Dean walked out to the silver van parked in the circle driveway. Mary chatted happily with her boys for a few minutes before Sam tossed his back in back seat, opened the passenger side door and almost sat on a dish wrapped in tinfoil. 

“Oh,” Mary said, moving around Sam and grabbing the dish, “this is for you,” She handed the dish to Dean and gave him a hug, “love you, Dean.” 

“Love you too, Mom,” Dean said back.

Sam climbed into the van and told Dean bye. Mary said bye to Dean also and walked around the van. Dean stepped back onto the porch and watched them drive away before looking into the dish. Holy cow, it was apple pie. Dean may have squealed a little.

Dean walked back inside and into the kitchen. He grabbed two forks and went back to his bedroom, still armed with pie. 

Dean knew that there was something wrong with Cas and yeah, maybe Dean wasn’t so good with words but he did know how much Cas loved Mary's apple pie. It had been a while since he had shared any with Cas, so he knew that Cas would enjoy it.

Dean opened the door slowly giving Cas time to realise that he was coming in. Just busting in the room while Cas was in there, was no longer an option. Over the summer he had walked in on Cas wanking off. It was an image that was seared into Dean’s brain, not that he really minded it, but he would never, hell could never, admit that. Cas may not be blood but he has been his brother almost as long as Sam had. 

Cas was still laying on his bed, still facing the wall, but at least his shoulder were still. Dean thought momentarily that Cas was asleep, But as he closed the door Cas rolled over and looked at him. Dean almost dropped the pie dish. Cas’ eyes were red and his face was splotchy. Something had really upset him and Dean didn’t like it. 

He hated the way he felt for Cas, maybe that was why Dean pushed him away so hard. Looking at him like that though, Dean knew that there was no way possible that Dean could not be there for him right now. 

Dean walked over to the bunk beds, sitting the pie on the bedside table, he sat down on the edge of the bed. “What's wrong?” Dean asked. 

Cas sat up but ignored Dean’s question asking one of his own instead, “What in the dish?”

“I asked first.” Dean said, “How about you tell me something, any reason that you're so upset and I will give you some of what's in the dish.” Dean was going to share with Cas anyway, but Cas didn’t have to know that. 

“Why do you care?” Cas snapped, looking at Dean like he was his least favorite person on earth, “You didn’t care a lunch today, did you. No, just sat there while your bullies of a friends made half the lunchroom laugh at me.”

Dean didn’t say anything, hell he could barely remember lunch. He walked into the cafeteria in a haze. He had just walked in on Amara and her new guy. 

“I’m your brother, and you sat there and let them call me gay and a faggot. Made everyone laugh when the thought of how much I wanted my stepbrother to fuck me.” His eyes had started watering again, and Dean heart broke a little.

“I wasn’t paying attention. Cas, I just found Amara cheating on me,” Dean scooted back on the bed laying back against the wall, “They could have been saying that about me and I wouldn't have noticed that either.” 

Cas sat back beside him, “They caught me looking at you. I wasn’t staring or anything. I had just looked over at you when they looked at me and that started it all.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean patted Cas’ shoulder and got Cas to look at him, “I am so sorry. I’ll make it better Monday if you want me too.”

“It would just add to the harassment,” Cas dropped his head and looked down at the bed. 

“Do they pick on you often?” Dean asked reaching over to the table by the bed and grabbed the pie. “Mom made it, gave it to me when she picked up Sammy.” 

Cas’ face lit up a bit, “You really going to share Mary’s apple pie with me?” the look on Cas’ face was something Dean couldn’t really explain.

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean said removing the tinfoil completely and handing Cas a fork. “You didn’t answer my question, do they pick on you often?”

“They’re bullies, Dean, that's what they do.” Cas took a bite of the pie, and Dean watched Cas’ face as he took that first bite. Cas moaned as the soft apples exploded in his mouth. Dean quickly looked away and down at the pie, taking his first bite. Damn, it was good.

They had made it halfway through the pie when Dean couldn’t stand Cas’ quiet moans. He wondered if he could make Cas make those noises. When that thought flashed through his brain, Dean pushed the pie off his lap and moved to the edge of Cas’ bed, both feet touching the floor. He laid his head in his hands, “Fuck,” he said lowly as Cas continued to moan around bites of pie.

This is why, Dean thought, that he stopped hanging out with Cas, it was so much harder to ignore these thoughts when he wasn’t around Cas. He felt the bed shift beside him and looked over to see Cas moving up to sit beside him, sitting so close that their thighs touched. Dean groaned and tried not to say fuck again.

“What happened to us?” Cas asked putting the almost gone pie and two forks back onto the table, “We used to be so close, what happened?”

Dean chuckled, “We grew up and I turned to football and you turned to weed.”

Cas laughed softly, “Weed made everything easier and when we smoked together was the only time you seemed to still give a damn about me.” Cas looked down at his hands, he opened his mouth about to say something else when someone knocked on their door, it had to be Naomi. 

“Come in,” Cas said and sure enough Naomi walked in. 

She walked over to where the boys were sitting on Cas’ bed, “Mary brought you pie again, Dean.” she was smiling a touch of amusement in her voice, “and, holy crap, you shared. There’s two forks.” She was teasing him. “And look you even saved me some.”

Dean smiled at his stepmother, “why don’t you take the rest of to work with you.”

“Really,” she asked. Dean could hear the surprise in her voice. He usually doesn’t share with anyone. She leaned over and placed a hand on Dean’s forehead, jokingly, she said, “Are you a feeling ok. You don’t seem to be running a fever, but you are acting odd.” 

Cas started laughing so hard he was doubled over the bed. “Harty har har,” Dean laughed at the two of them.

Naomi pulled over the desk chair in front of the bed and sat down, “I’ve gotta be at work in a few hours until about 6 in the morning. Are yall gonna be okay here by yourselfs?”

Cas answered first, “We are seventeen, Mom. We know no parties, no drugs, no booze and no girls.”

Dean added, “And no fun.” 

Naomi chuckled, “Exactly.” She got up and moved the chair back, “I’m gonna get ready.” She left them alone in the room again, stopping at the door, “Put that in a container for me, please.”

“Sure thing,” Dean said, pushing up from the bed, grabbing the dish and following Naomi out the door, leaving Cas sitting in the bed. 

Dean pulled a plastic bowl and lid out of a cabinet and slid the rest of the pie into the container. He put the lid on it and left it on the counter. He stood there for a moment trying to decide if he wanted to go back to the room with Cas or just walk into the living room and finish watching Dr. Sexy.

Cas walked through the dining room and into the living room making up Dean’s mind for him. Dean followed Cas through the house and into the living room, sitting down on the other end of the couch from Cas. 

“Where’s the remote,” Cas asked looking up at the tv that was still paused on Dr. Sexy’s face. 

Dean looked around for a moment before remembering that he had sat it down on the half wall. He got up and walked over to it, picking up the remote and walking back to the couch. He sat down and pressed play.

Cas groaned, “Please, Dean, no Dr. Sexy.”

“Just let me finish this episode then you can have the remote and watch what you want.”

“Fine,” Cas crossed his arms and glared slightly at Dean, “you have to watch what it is with me though.”

“Ok but shh, the commercial is over.” Dean laid back against the couch and watched the rest of the episode. 

He handed Cas the remote once it was over and Cas looked through the guide before pulling up the DVR and turning on Star Wars. 

Naomi left about thirty minutes after the movie began, calling bye to both boys who merely waved back at her. “Order something for supper and do not burn down my house,”

“Ok, Mom,” Cas called out, watching the movie. 

Cas paused the movie and turned to Dean, “I’m hungry. What do you want to order?”

“Pizza’s good with me, but you know me just whatever you want I can find something,” Dean looked back at Cas smiling as Cas gave him a weird look.

“I’m ok with pizza, same as usual?”

“Yeah,”

Cas pulled out his phone, dialed the number he had programed for the best pizza place around and ordered two pizzas, one all meat without italian sausage and a pepperoni, bacon, mushroom and onion, and some garlic bites, paying for with the card he had in his wallet. 

They finished the movie right before the doorbell rang, “I got it,” Cas said getting up off the couch and walked over to the door, opening it to the delivery man. He handed Cas the pizzas and the receipt before leaving.

Cas brought the pizza into the living room and sat the boxes on the table, “I’m gonna go get a coke, you want one?” 

“Sure,” Dean said, looking up at Cas. It had been a long time since they had gotten along this well and he was enjoying it. He had almost forgotten how easy it was with Cas, how good it felt. 

Cas came back in with two plates and two cokes. He handed one of each to Dean and sat down in the middle of the couch in front of the coffee table. They divided the bites and both took a slice of their own pizza. 

“What do you want to do now?” Dean asked around a mouth full of pizza.

“We could eat and then get high,” Cas suggested. “It's been awhile since we’ve done that together.

Yeah, Dean thought, because last time he had been about two seconds from pushing Cas back on his bed and doing everything he had thought about since he was thirteen. “Can’t,” Dean sighed, “Coach does random drug tests and if I fell I’m off the team.” He saw Cas’ face fall a little, “but I do know where Dad keeps his good liquor.”

“Kay,” Cas said muffled through pizza. Cas found the Hangover on and turned the tv to it. They both ate about half their pizzas before Dean disappeared into the laundry room for a few moments. 

Dean shuffled around on the top shelf of a random cabinet. He had found John's stash by complete accident and until now hadn’t got into it. Dean pulled out a bottle of Jack. He went back into the living and sat the bottle on the table between the two. 

They passed the bottle back and forth until the bottle is half empty. Then Dean suggest truth or dare. That's when things got interesting. Cas suggest that they take a swig when they start each truth or dare and after the finish it. 

Cas started, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare, duh,” 

Cas smiled as he thought about what to dare Dean to do, “I dare you to run around the outside of the house in your boxers while singing Katy Perry’s Firework.”

“I don’t that song, why not something I know?” Dean grumbled.

“Because I want to see you run around the house singing Katy Perry.” Cas smile and handed Dean the bottle, “I’ll even play the song for you.” Cas found the song on youtube and turned it on Dean’s while Dean stripped down to his boxers. “The words are on the screen, little brother,” 

“Six months, Cassie, only six months.” They walked outside together, “Can I stay on the porch?” Dean asked looking around at the wrap around porch.

“Nope, on the ground”

Dean was stumbling a little down the steps but he made it down and started to jog around the porch. “Baby, you’re a firework, come on and show them what you’re worth,” Dean sings, horribly off key, with his phone.

Cas was on the porch following Dean as he jogged, following and recording him. Dean, completely unaware of the camera following him, only stumbled a few times as he made his way back to the front of the house. He jogged up the steps finishing the song, looking straight in Cas’ brilliantly blue eyes, “Baby you're a firework, come on and let your colors burst, make ‘em go oh oh oh as you shoot across the sky-y-y,” Dean ended up saying the last bit instead of singing it but Cas didn’t say anything.

“Come on,” Dean said, grabbing Cas by the arm and leading him back inside.

Back in the living room, sitting in the couch Dean took another swig from the bottle and passed it to Cas, “Your turn,” said turning to face Cas, who was looking at him, “truth or dare?”

 

“Truth,” Cas said before drinking from the bottle.

Dean thought about it for a moment, before asking, “Is it true?”

“Is what true?”

“What was being said at school.” Dean wasn’t sure why he asked, other than wanting to know the answer, but he really felt like kicking himself as he watched Cas’ face change completely, going from a kinda happy drunk to a drunk guy lost in thought. 

“Which part?” Cas asked his voice low and calm.

“Both,” Dean answered, his voice quivering at the end. He wasn’t sure if he was scared or excited to know the answer, but one thing he knew for sure was, he never would have asked it if he wasn’t drunk.

“Yes,” Cas answered looking down at the space between them on the couch. He took another sip and passed the bottle to Dean.

In all honestly, Dean didn’t think he expected that answer. He wanted it, of course,but he never really thought that Cas would want that, would want him. Dean took the offered bottle and took one more swig before putting it on the table.

Cas was looking at him sorta like a deer staring into headlights. Dean wasn’t even sure what he was doing as he started leaning toward Cas. He moved slowly, his mind in a fog. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Cas to stop him of not. But Cas didn’stop him, he just looked at Dean. 

Dean thought he saw Cas move toward him, but he wasn’t sure. What he was sure of is how soft and pliable Cas’ lips seemed under him. Cas’ seemed to melt under him, as Dean eased him back on the couch. He took every thing that Cas was giving him. Dean gently flicked his tongue over Cas’ bottom lip, begging for entrance. Cas slowly parted his lips for his stepbrother. Dean smiled as he slipped his tongue in Cas’ mouth. 

They kissed for another few minutes until Cas place both hands on Dean’s chest and gently pushed him back. Dean moved back, as Cas pushed. His heart sank. Cas pushed him away. He should have know that this would happen, maybe he did know, but that didn’t stop him. Dean sat up on the couch and refused to look anywhere but at the floor.

He felt Cas move beside him, but he didn’t move. “We need to straighten up some,” Cas said breathlessly. Dean chanced a glance at Cas, and he was smiling, looking at Dean like he hung the moon. Dean blushed furiously and helped Cas clean off the coffee table. Cas put what was left of the pizzas in the fridge and locked the front door, while Dean put the whisky bottle back in the laundry room.

Dean was still in the laundry room when Cas walked in behind him. They were still fairly intoxicated. Dean sighed and melted against Cas as he wrapped his arms around Dea’s waist, from behind, and held him close. “Do you want to go to the room?” he asked, kissing the back of Dean’s neck.

“Yeah,” Dean moaned as Cas nibbled on his ear. Cas slid his hands down Dean’s arm, before grabbing his hand and leading him to their room, to Cas’ bed.

Cas pushed Dean on to the bed, crawling over him until Dean was flat on his back. When Cas kissed him this time, it was hard and demanding. It was so unlike anything that Dean had ever seen from his shy, nerdish, step brother, he liked this Cas very much. He like this Cas so much that he preened when Cas pulled his arms over his head and held them in place by his wrist.

He moaned when Cas rocked his jean clad crotch down against his own boxer covered erection. He gasped for breath when Cas’ lips moved from his lips to his throat, licking, kissing and gently sucking on his clavicle. He rocked his hips slowly, just barely touching Dean. Dean felt like he was dying. 

“Please, Cas,” Dean gasped, as Cas rocked his hips and sucked harder on his neck.

“Please what, baby?” Cas asked in a completely under control, teasing voice.

Dean groaned, adding, “Pants,” between pants of breaths, “lose ‘em.”

Cas slid off of Dean and stood up. He began to slowly undo the button and slid the zipper down. Dean could almost hear music playing as Cas decided to tease him a little while doing what Dean asked him too.

Cas stepped out of his pants, removed his shirt and moved back to the bed, reclaiming his previous position over Dean. Dean pushed himself up on his elbows and claimed Cas’ lips, while falling back to the bed. 

Cas began to sway his hips as Dean claimed his throat, gently biting and kissing anywhere his mouth landed. It was Cas’ turn to moan as Dean moved his affections down Cas clavicle and chest before flicking his tongue over one of Cas’ nipples. Cas’ hips stuttered slightly, as Dean closed his lips over the bud and sucked gently.

Dean began rocking his hips in sync with Cas’, when Cas dropped his lips back to Dean's throat.

“Oh god, Cas,” Dean whimpered, throwing his head back into Cas’ pillow. There was more sliding and less rocking as both boys began reaching their climax. Cas sealed his lips on Dean’s, stealing every breathy moan, groan, whimper and praise that Dean released, as he came in his boxers, pressed tightly against Cas, hands grabbing Cas’ hips, digging his nails deep into the tanned skin there. Cas followed Dean a few more rocks, slides, grinds, whatever he was doing now, hand clenching his sheets on either side of Dean’s body. 

Cas stayed hovering over Dean for a few seconds before falling on top of him and rolling to the bed. They both lay there not moving for a moment or two before Dean rolled on his side, facing Cas, and curled around him, head lying on his chest, listening and the fast beat slowed to a steady rhythm. They didn’t say anything, just laid there, cum quickly cooling in their boxers, both being too blissed out to care. 

Dean soon found himself unable to resist the call of sleep and snuggled further into the warm body beside him. He thought, as he let go of that last shred of consciousness, that heard a soft “I love you,” but he was asleep before it registered completely.


End file.
